One step
by Shocked65
Summary: Isn't funny how one step can change your whole life.
1. Chapter 1

Beck POV

_Tori walked into my RV and just stood there with a huge grin on her face. I'm just looking at her but she says nothing after like a good two minute I finally said I say Tori what are you doing here then all of a sudden she push me onto my bed and kisses me. And I'm think wait I have a girlfriend but this kiss is amazing and my mind goes blank and I start to enjoy this little make out session. Then I start to her this slight beeping noise in the back round getting louder and louder._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP shocked by the noise he fell off his bed. Oh shit it was just a dream. If jade even knew I was thinking about Tori she would be dead. Wait why am I dreaming about Tori I love Jade she my girlfriend and Tori just a friend. Yeah sure Tori beautiful, kind, sweet, and a good kisses he said as his mind started to drift. FUCK snap out of it man think of jade your girlfriend of two years now you love her and anyways Tori has a boyfriend. Angel Tavares transferred a couple months ago he's a totally asshole and doesn't deserve Tori I herd he asked her out on a dare thinking she would say no but she didn't. Damm I'm still thinking about Tori shit shit shit shit its 7:30 already I got to take a shower and get ready for school the go get jade.

**wow this was bad right not so good at writing but in hope you enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tori POV

I was dreaming peacefully when Trina came in to my room and jumped on my bed and yelled "TORI" when I finally open my eyes after a minute or so of yelling I yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT AT 7:30 IN THE FUCKING MORING"

"Oh good your up now you can help me pick what I'm wearing to school today should I wear the denim shorts with my green sparkly shirt that says I'm sexy and looking for trouble or my new denim jeans with a regular pick tee which says I have a secret come figure me out?"

"Trina do we really have to do this now I need to take a shower and get ready for school"

"What should I where I'm not leaving till you tell me?"

"Fine the one with the secret" I said.

"Really that one well if that what you like" she said as she walked out of my room. When she left it was 7:38 and I rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I was done in the shower Trina shouted "Tori were going to be late unless you want to walk to school I got no problem with that." "Give me three minutes" I said as I rushed to get dressed. "You got one minute or I'm leaving you."

When I got in the car and looked at Trina outfit she was wearing shorts and a sparkly green top. Trina saw that I was staring at her and said "do you like my outfit I bet at least ten boys will ask me out today I look smoking hot right?"

"I thought you were going to wear the other outfit that I picked out" I replied

"I was going to but then I changed my mine and it's a good thing too look at what your wearing YAH you call that fashion." I just started to give Trina the dirtiest look ever but she didn't seem to notice. The rest of the car ride was in silence except for Trina yelling at passing cars.

When we got to school Trina practically ran away from me as soon as we entered the building. I just went straight to my locker and started getting books when Cat walked up to me with the biggest smile ever on her face. "Hey Tori" she said as she giggled.

"Hey Cat why are you so happy today"

"I found two coconuts Sikowitz is going to love these" she said as she pulled out two coconuts.

"Cat where did you find those"

"In the parking lot why?"

"I think you just stole those"

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"Nothing it's just that… You know what never mind Sikowitz is going to love them."

"You think so too" she said with a smile again.

"Yeah" I said.

Robbie just texted me saying that Sikowitz is freaking out, outside walking in circles, oh my god I have the power to make him stop got to go" Cat said as she dashed for the door. Tori just stared in amazement as her red head friend left.

**I wrote more but not that much but I need to do this Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tori POV

"Guess who" said a voice behind me

"Oh My Gosh Angel what are you doing here I thought you were ditching" I said kissing him

"I am but before I came here my parents told me they were going on a vacation away from me. So I decided I was going to throw a party."

"Perfect timing too I thought I had nothing to do today"

"Who said you're invited" he said sarcastically as Beck and Jade walked up.

"Invited where" said Beck

"Angels throwing a party tell everyone."I replied

"Tell everyone its going to be the party of the year I know some one and he's going to hook me up with some kegs" said Angel before he walked away to another group of people.

"So Jade what are you going to the party tonight?"

"Anything but what you're wearing did you get dressed in the dark today or some thing I'd expect something better from someone who trying t steal my boyfriend" Jade said with and evil glare in her eyes.

"First do I really look that bad your the second person too tell me that and SECONDLY I DEFINENTLY NOT trying to Steal your boyfriend cause I have my own he just walked away not even five minutes ago."

"You look fine" replied Beck trying to end it by grabbing Jades hand and pulling her away but she immediately pulled away and said

"Don't tell her that you're supposed to agree with me she looks horrible right this is where you nod your head and agree."

"HEY I'm right here"

"Shut up bicth and get your own boyfriend and stop trying to steal mine were having a conversation people are just rude."

"we just went over this I have a boyfriend and I could take yours if I wanted too seem more interested in me anyways"

"WOAH what do you mean you mean you could please BITCH you couldn't steal …"

"STOP do we really have to do this everyday can we end it" said Beck as he walked away.

"Look what you did Jade you made him mad again I really wonder how long you guys will last? Doesn't look like to long" i said as I walked away with a devilish look on my face knowing one that battle.


End file.
